


Write Me a Song

by Garish_Flower



Series: Write Me a Song Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, F/M, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Veronica could remember she would sit and watch a mop haired boy run around and play pirates with a red haired dog. When she decides to wander over one day, a unique friend ship blossoms, and soon more.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes X OC</p><p>This is a teen Sherlock story, there is a attempted rape, but it is not graphic, there is also some minor drug use in the story, mentions of heroin, and marijuana. It's not terribly mature, but with these themes I labeled it as that just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short I know, but so are most of them sorry folks. Enjoy!

The people next door to Veronica Matthews had always intrigued her. She would observe the youngest, who was around her age, running about the yard with his mop of black hair covered and old worn out red scarf and carrying a wooden sword. He would chasing their red haired dog about the yard, climbing trees, falling, and stumbling about with a big grin on his face. Every day he would play from morning, till dusk when a kind faced woman would call him in for supper, or till his elder brother would get him. 

Most of the time Veronica would sit on the steps playing with her doll, or just watching him.  
As the time passed the bright sparkle that was found in that boys eyes started to dull... he no longer would come out to play, and the red haired dog would lay in the yard with no one to chase. Days passed, then weeks, and soon months passed and the boy was never seem running and bounding about the yard. But, Veronica never gave up, she would and sit and wait for him to come out from morning till dusk. Finally all her waiting paid off.  
On a sunny afternoon she heard the most beautiful sound coming from outside the house. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she wandered over, being careful not to make any noise she crouched in the bushes. The boy had the same dark mop, but had grown tall. She watched in awe as he stroked his violin with such care, his fingers moved swiftly and with precision. Slowly, while he was engulfed in his playing, Veronica made her way out of the bushes and was standing less than 10 feet from the boy she'd spent the last 6 years watching.

Once the boy stopped he put the violin to his side and Veronica clapped. He turned around and looked surprised.

"Oh hello." He mumbled. His voice was soft.

"Hello. I'm... um... I'm Veronica Matthews. I live across from you."

The boy nodded "I know you used to watch me from your house... I'm Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica sat outside on her porch once again alone waiting to see her new friend. It had been a few days since she had last seen him and she was beginning to miss him. The most beautiful sound began to resonate from the backyard of the Holmes house hold. Veronica found herself drawn to the beautiful sound of the what she soon figured to be a violin, she wandered over and saw it was her friend practicing his brows were furrowed, and his eyes were focused so intensely on the sheets of music.   
Thankfully their backyard was lined with bushes that blocked her from his line of sight. She watched his fluid movements and watched his body sway with the music. He seemed so passionate about it. She scooted closer and closer till she was behind him. 

"I know you're behind me." Sherlock said and stopped playing. 

Veronica blushed "I'm sorry... I didn't know that you noticed me." 

Sherlock frowned and looked back to his music and continued playing for a few more minutes. Veronica wandered over and sat on a bench in the yard and continued to watch him for the next hour.  
"How do you play so long without your fingers bleeding?" Veronica asked looking up in awe.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. "Calluses" He quickly mumbled.

Veronica opened her mouth to make a comment but it was interrupted by her mother calling her name. It was already lunch time. She ran home and tried to eat her lunch as fast as possible as to not miss out on anymore of the music, but by the time she was outside she heard it no longer. 

The next day Veronica went over to watch again, his fingers flawlessly danced across the violin with ease for the next 3 hours, then his practice would be over. Accept this time Veronica grabbed his wrist and looked at his fingers. "You lied." She said frowning. "They do bleed, I can patch them if you'd like?"

Sherlock frowned and pulled his hand away. "No. I don't need any help." And with that he turned and went inside. Veronica was confused, all she did was ask a simple question. She shook it out of her head and turned to go home.

The next afternoon she walked over to Sherlock's home, only to find he wasn't there. Veronica frowned hundreds of questions went through her head: was he upset with her, was he sick, did he get in trouble. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she walked to the front entrance of the Holmes house and knocked. The kind faced woman opened the door and smiled. Veronica smiled back, "Hello ma'am, do you know if Sherlock is here?"

The woman's smile grew "Oh of course! But he is ill at the moment."

Veronica frowned "All right. Thank you!" She turned and walked back to her home bored, and sad that her new friend wasn't feeling well. She plopped on the sofa and stared at the walls. What could she do? She asked herself, then she got a brilliant idea! "Mum!" She called, her mother walked in and looked at her "I would like to make some biscuits for my friend, he's sick."

Her mother smiled "You mean that boy across the street?" Veronica nodded. "Then i suppose we could make a few." Veronica grinned and ran into the kitchen.  
An hour later the kitchen was covered in flour and various other baking supplies, but Veronica, and her mother had successfully made 12 shortbread cookies, and 12 spice cookies. She took six of each and placed them in a tin container and ran out the door "Bye mum I'm taking these to Sherlock!" And with that she was standing at the front door of the Holmes house. She knocked again and the kind faced woman, she now assumed to be Mrs. Holmes answered. "Oh hello again!" She smiled.

Veronica grinned "If it is okay... I would like to bring Sherlock these biscuits I made." Mrs. Holmes grinned and opened the door "I'm sure he'd love if you did! I'm sure some company would do him some good. He can't stand being locked up like this." The two of them walked up a large stair case and then down the hallway. The third door to the left was Sherlock's room. His mother knocked and then opened the door "Sherlock you have a visitor!" She said.

A red nosed and puffy eyed Sherlock sat up in his bed and he saw Veronica's curly brown hair poking up from behind his mother's shoulder. "Hello Veronica." He said and laid down again. His mother left the room and closed the door.

"I heard you were sick... so... so I made you some biscuits. They're snap, and spice ones. I hope that's all right." Veronica smiled and handed Sherlock the tin.

"Thank you." He said as he sat up.

Veronica looked around his room, it was covered in books, maps, diagrams, charts, pictures, almost anything and everything covered the walls, shelves, and desk of this room. It took sometime before she noticed a lump of red fur laying at the foot of his bed. Veronica say down and began to pet him, the fur on his face had started to grey "What's his name?”

Sherlock looked up from the cookie tin "Pardon?"

"Your dog... what's his name?"

"Redbeard." He mumbled and offered her a biscuit which she gladly accepted. They sat in silence like that for around an hour, before she realized the time and needed to get home. "Good bye Sherlock."

"Good bye Veronica


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica and Sherlock's odd friendship continued like this for a while. Veronica would go over to The Holmes house and she and Sherlock would sit together for hours in silence. Sometimes he would play violin, and sometimes they would read. Nothing that was new though, it was classics, scientific research, or historical things. Once it was time for her to leave they would say good bye.

One day, however, it was odd she had walked up to Sherlock's room and there were boxes stacked along the walls, a uniform hanging on the door. She entered "Sherlock?" she asked

"I'm leaving for boarding school tomorrow." He said "Mother says it did Mycroft some good... so I should go too... I'm finally of age to anyways."

Veronica stood with her mouth gaping open "You can't just leave."

Sherlock kept his back to her "Mother says I need to make friends."

Veronica furrowed her brows "But I'm your friend!" Sherlock said nothing and continued to pack his clothing away. Veronica felt tears well up in her eyes "Fine... if that's how you're going to be about it than go on leave." They escaped down her face "Good bye Sherlock."

Sherlock felt his own tears escape "Good bye Veronica." He flinched when the door slammed and ran a hand through his curly hair. Sherlock sighed and he heard the door open he quickly turned around hoping it was Veronica, but no such luck. It was only Mycroft

"When I told you not to get involved that’s not how I meant it." The older Holmes said

Sherlock just turned back around "Just leave me alone Mycroft!" He shouted and slammed the door.

Neither of the two slept that night Veronica cried, and despite the protests, Sherlock sat up playing violin till all hours till his fingers bled.  
Once the sun started to show Veronica freshened up and went down to watch who she thought to be her best friend leave till God knows when. She sat on the porch and watched the family carry boxes and suitcase out the door and to the car. It didn't take long before the car was filled, and the family was ready to leave. Veronica watched as they drove down the road and out of sight


	4. Chapter 4

Three months.

That's how long it’s been since Sherlock left. In that time Veronica asked her mother if she could take up the cello, seeing as she couldn't listen to Sherlock play anymore, she practiced vigorously for an hour a day, she found out that if she played any longer her fingers would bleed.

However, today was special, yesterday Mycroft came to tell Veronica that Sherlock would be home for the Winter Holiday, it would last for about a week. So, she and her mother drove into town to shop for a Christmas present.  
Veronica knew right where to go she asked her mother to drive her to the local book store, it was small but held many of the classics and other books she knew Sherlock would like.  
Veronica pushed open the door and the bell rang. She was greeted by a friendly looking elderly woman behind the desk "Well hello young lady can I help you?" She asked.

Veronica shook her head "No thanks I know exactly what I need, thank you." She said with a big grin.  
Immediately she went over to the section that held plays, and other famous theatrical things. She scanned over the authors trying to find SH she grinned when she found it. The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. She grinned the book was thick and heavy, however it wasn't pricey. The next one she need was Nonfiction, she wandered over to the section holding the heavy book in her hands. She scanned through again this time looking for DAR, she found it. On the Origin of Species. She grinned knowing Sherlock owned neither of these books and walked over to the kindly old woman who proceeded to check her out. Veronica headed out the door bag in hand and went to find her mum who was in a clothing store nearby. Her mother insisted on buying Veronica a Christmas dress, the thought of vanity repulsed her. Even at age 11 girls in her grade were starting to wear makeup. The whole idea of impressing boys terrified her.  
However, she and her mum found a dress that suited both their taste. Then they headed on home. Veronica worked on wrapping Sherlock's presents making sure they looked perfect. Then headed off to bed for the big day.

The next morning Veronica woke up it was 9 in the morning. It was cloudy, like most Decembers in the UK. She but on a jumper and jeans then headed down stairs for some toast. She put her coat and shoes on and sat on the porch then proceeded to wait for any evidence showing that Sherlock was home. She had no such luck for 45 minutes so she went back in and practiced her cello.  
It wasn't till noon that she saw any sign that Sherlock was home. She heard car doors slam put side, and saw Mr. And Mrs. Holmes walk into the house. Veronica grabbed the presents and ran down the stairs, put her coat and shoes on, and ran towards the Holmes house.

She knocked in the door waiting to be greeted by Mrs. Holmes, however she was greeted by a chest clad in a white button up. She looked up "Hello Sherlock." He looked down, there was something off about him, something broken, but she didn't mention it though. His eyes had dark circles, and his already thin stature was beginning to look willowy and unhealthy. His cheeks looked hollow. It made something inside her heart hurt.

"Hello Veronica."

"I know we got in a bit of a tiff before you left, but I just wanted to give you your Christmas present." She said and shoved it in his chest.

"Oh okay, well come in." He said while taking the gifts and stepping aside. They walked to their front room and sat on the sofa.

He carefully lifted the corners of the wrapping paper and pulled out the first book. On the Origin of Species. By Charles Darwin and then did the same with the next book. He flipped through the pages in each. Veronica saw the twinkle spark back in his eyes. 

She grinned "Do you like them?” she asked

“Yes. I think I'll enjoy reading them. I didn't get you a gift. Sorry" he said looking down at the books.

Veronica hugged Sherlock and he tensed up obviously not being used to touching. She let go and moved back to her spot "It's okay it really is"

"Sherlock time for lunch!" His mum called. "Oh I should leave. It was nice seeing you though." Veronica smiled.

Sherlock nodded "Yes it was very nice." He said. "Goodbye Veronica."

"Goodbye Sherlock."


	5. Chapter 5

As time passed, Veronica noticed that every time Sherlock would come home he would look sicklier, his eyes lost all the liveliness that she had grown to admire. He had gone to that boarding school for 4 years now and yet, she knew nothing about his experiences there. Every time she would ask, Sherlock would ignore her question with another question. However, today would be different, today she would finally know what has literally sucked the life out of her friend, and she would find out how his time at school was.

Around noon the family car pulled up and they lugged Sherlock's things into his home. Once they finished Veronica wandered over, at this point she had grown fairly close with the family, so she let herself in and wandered up to Sherlock's room. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled "come in."

"Hello Veronica."

"Hello Sherlock." Veronica sat on his bed while he unpacked. "How was your stay this year?"

"The same. Dreadfully boring." He didn't look up from his suitcase.

"What else? Be specific."

"There's nothing to be specific about."

"Oh I'm sure there's at least something that peaked your interest."

"Nothing happened Veronica. Okay? So just leave it." Sherlock slammed his suitcase shut and went to the next one.

Veronica frowned "Sherlock something is obviously bothering you. Why can't you tell me? I'm worried and I'm trying to help."

"It's not your problem okay? So just leave it you don't need to be involved."

"But, Sherlock I care about you. I want to help you feel happy again."

"Twelve hours. Fifteen minutes. And nine seconds."

"What?" Veronica was confused "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The last time I was called a freak," He mumbled "was twelve hours, sixteen minutes, and twenty seconds ago."

"Is that what's wrong?" Veronica got up and grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Come on, tell me, I'll listen." She smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I have been belittled and bullied up a total of 94 times this year. At least once a class period I get called a freak and it happens every day. No one likes me, they throw things at me, and say horrible and nasty things to me. Every time I come back it gets worse. 

After Christmas holiday the boys took me to the bathroom and beat me up." Sherlock couldn't look up his face was in his hands.

Veronica hugged him and rubbed his back "Oh Sherlock I'm so sorry." She said.

"I can't even leave my room for dinner, or breakfast because they're always waiting at the door, anytime I go somewhere they follow me. I can't even study in peace, and now my grades are failing because of it. Mother sent me there because Mycroft had such success, and now I can't even live up to their standards."

"Don't say that! You're brilliant and I'm sure your parents are so proud of you." Veronica cupped Sherlock's face, looked him in the eye and smiled. It's a wonder he hasn't cracked under all the pressure, she thought. He looked so sickly and pale every time he's come home, but because he can't even leave his room without being harassed. Veronica kept eye contact "You're brilliant Sherlock Holmes and don't let a group of bullies tell you otherwise. Stay strong, and every time you feel bothered by the boys close your eyes and picture your most favorite place in the world, that will be your escape, call it your mind palace." Veronica hugged him. She'd never seen someone so strong look so helpless, it broke her heart. "Don't worry about them now though, right now it's just you and me."


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them didn't speak about their little talk. But, Veronica could tell it made him feel better, he smiled more, cracked jokes... well what Sherlock calls jokes anyways. She could also tell that it brought them together more. Instead of reading in silence they would make small talk too, and sometimes she'd bring her cello over and he'd assess her playing.

Unlike most people he was brutally honest. Sometimes a bit rude... but in a good way which was wonderful considering her recital was coming up in a few days. Her instructor, Mr. Burlington, kept telling her not to worry and she'd be perfectly fine, and that she was a natural. However, nothing made her surer of herself than getting critiqued by Sherlock, he was an amazing violinist after all, and her best friend.

It was the day before her concert and she ran about her room tossing various dresses and blouses around. Her room was complete chaos. Suddenly a very amused looking Sherlock came in. Veronica turned around and frowned "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He pointed across the street "I can see you from my window... it's quite entertaining."

Veronica huffed "Shut up... you need to leave, my room's a bloody mess!"

"It's not like mine's much cleaner..." he muttered brushing some clothes off to sit on a chair.

"Fair enough... Since you're here you can help me." She grabbed four dresses. "Which do you like best."

Sherlock stared at her dumbfounded. "What? You're asking me for fashion advice?" Veronica nodded her head. "Fine... Well with your hair and eye color I'd say the blue one suits you best."

Veronica grinned and dropped her dresses. "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" She said and kissed the top of his head then ran off to the bathroom to change.  
Sherlock sat once again dumbfounded. He felt numb inside, he was also amazed that such a simple and meaningless gesture could make him feel so... so amazing. Veronica ran back into the room wearing a deep blue dress that reached her knees. Sherlock stared at her in awe. She looked so amazing. So beautiful, and she wasn't even wearing full hair and makeup.

"So... how do I look?" She asked doing a twirl.

"Amazing." He mentally frowned disappointed in himself that he couldn't find a better adjective.

"Oh gosh Sherlock you're too nice." Veronica smiled and ran back to change into normal clothes.  
She came back into her room and plopped onto her bed "Ugh... I have to practice." She sighed and sat up then wandered over to her cello case and opened it pulled her music and foldable stand out, then pulled out her large beautiful instrument, and pulled up another chair. She then sat and played. The piece was Adagio in G minor by Albinoni. The song itself was around 8 minutes long, however, her practicing went for almost over two hours. Sherlock said performance ready, and somehow that reassured her more than it did when her instructor told her, with all her time spent picking an outfit out and practicing it was already close to 9 and she wanted a good night's rest.

"Sherlock you need to leave." Veronica grinned and pushed him out her door.

Sherlock frowned "I'm leaving. No worries, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of her room and turned to her.

"Good night Sherlock." Veronica said looking up at him "Sleep well." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Sherlock tensed up "G... good night Veronica." He said and his cheeks flushed. He quickly turned around and walked down and out of her house.

Veronica sat in her bed and looked out her window watching the tall lanky figure of her friend walk across the street and enter his home. Veronica changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed. Her mind was rushing with thoughts. She stayed up an extra fifteen minutes before she could actually fall asleep.

At 8:30 a.m. Veronica's alarm rang she shut it off, groaned, and stretched. "Bloody hell..." she muttered today was the big day she already had butterflies in her stomach and she didn't have to perform till eleven. She got up and grabbed her dress, she wandered into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she was finished showering, doing her hair and makeup, and dressing it was 10 a.m. time to leave.  
Veronica grabbed her cello and music folder then went down the stairs to find her family waiting for her. They all walked out to the car and piled in. She could see Sherlock's family doing the same. A half hour they arrived at the building. It was at one of the local amateur theater building.

She left her family, and Sherlock’s to go back stage and get ready for her recital. Once the clock hit eleven her teacher went out and gave the same boring speech about how everyone of his students is special. There were two students ahead of her. One went, played their piece, 10 minutes or so the next one went, and finally it was Veronica's turns. She gripped her bow hard, and smoothed her dress out. She stepped out from the curtain and walked to her chair, next to her was a piano with her accompanist, and in front was her music stand, behind that was hundreds of people sitting quietly watching her.

Veronica sat down and positioned herself properly, she looked to her accompanist and nodded. Then she started to play.

She let the music take her away, she swayed with the music, leaned with the dynamics, and played her heart out. Once she was finished she was out if breath and sweating, she grinned and stood up to bow, but she paused a bit to soak up the applause.  
Two hours later the recital was finished she walked out to the lobby and waited for her family. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around "Sherlock!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

"I, um, brought you flowers." He said awkwardly hugging her back.

Veronica stepped back and looked at them "Oh Sherlock, they're beautiful." She smiled and took them

He gave her a small smile back that was around the time their families found each other. They all congratulated her on how well she played, after chatting with everyone the Holmes family decided to head home, and the Matthews headed out for a late lunch. "Good bye Sherlock! See you later!" Veronica grinned and waved.  
Sherlock gave her a small wave "Good bye Veronica."


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock had summer holiday for six weeks. A majority if the time was spent with Veronica. Sherlock felt different with her, he didn't feel odd, or like a freak, she made him feel accepted. When they would say good bye Veronica would hug him, or sometimes give Sherlock a kiss on the cheek. It would always make his heart pound, his stomach flip, and his hands get all sweaty but strangely he liked those odd feelings.

Soon he would have to go back to that hell hole they decided to call school, he had one safe place, his mind palace. The place he picked was a library of infinite books, shelves upon shelves, all alphabetized. It was perfect and right in the middle were two plush chairs and a table in which he could imagine himself reading with Veronica. This made the fact that he was returning to school in three days tolerable.

Veronica felt the same way. She hated thinking about Sherlock getting shipped off to that hell hole, it made her sick to her stomach. All she wanted was for Sherlock to enjoy his time, and to not be constantly bullied, hopefully her mind palace thing helped him. Sherlock was her best friend after all... it felt odd to Veronica saying that though. She felt as though he was more special than just being a friend, like they were something deeper. She kept that thought buried because she knew Sherlock had no interest in her.

Today they were outside Sherlock was playing his violin in the back yard, and Veronica was laying in the grass listening. "Sherlock?" she asked.

Sherlock glanced over "Yes?"

"Could... Could you write me a song?" she looked up at him and smiled.

"I suppose so... why?"

"Well because you're so good at playing... I figured composing would be a good thing to learn." She sat up and looked at him.

"Well I suppose it will give me something to do in my down time." He managed a smile.

"Thank you so much! Perhaps it can be my Christmas present!" Veronica grinned and laughed.

Sherlock nodded his head "Yes perhaps."

Veronica and Sherlock said good bye to each other, however, they were going to meet up later that night for some star gazing, and Sherlock had just purchased a book on astrology. Veronica had a few blankets packed up, a sweater, and some biscuits packed up for their stargazing. She walked over to Sherlock’s back yard where he was setting up a telescope and had the book open to one of the charts.  
She laid the blanket down next to Sherlock and sat. She looked up at her friend, he looked so focused, trying to set up the telescope in just the right way. It was quite interesting seeing him like that. "What are you trying to see? She asked.

"You'll see." He sang and grinned.

"It better be amazing." Veronica teased.

"Oh don’t worry... it will be fantastic once it get it set up just... just per- I got it!" he called waving her over.

Veronica stood up and looked into the lens. "That was so worth it." Sherlock had focused and zoomed in on Mars. It was so beautiful up close. She grinned and sat back on her blankets. "Come on lay down!" She patted the spot next to her and lifted the blankets up.

Sherlock grabbed the book walked over and laid down with her. His hands got sweaty, and his heart began to race he looked up at the stars. Veronica moved closer to him and pointed at the sky "Look I found Orion!" She said and grinned "Look there's his belt too!" She felt so proud she nudged the book away "We don't need that silly book, it’s called star gazing... not star charting." She laughed and Sherlock nodded his head.  
He tossed the book to the grass and got closer to Veronica. They were touching now he lifted his arm up and pulled Veronica closer, she snuggled into his chest.

As the night progressed it got colder and Veronica began to shiver. Sherlock looked down at her and frowned "Veronica you're shivering... if you want, I could warm your hands with mine." He asked

Veronica grinned and nodded "Oh thank God I thought I was going to freeze to death!" she laughed and gave Sherlock her hands, he proceeded to rub then with his.  
He admired how perfectly they fit together, his long slander fingers with her petite hands. The fact that both were calloused, he thought added character. He pulled her closer into his chest and they held hands while looking at the stars. They stayed like that for a while until Sherlock noticed Veronica was fast asleep. He smiled and looked down at her, he hated knowing that he had to wake her up.

He nudged her shoulder. "Hm? Wha? "Veronica looked around confused "Oh no! I fell asleep I'm so rude!" She sat up and frowned.

Sherlock smiled and shook his head and sat up "No it was getting late anyways." He looked at her, they were so close the Sherlock could feel the heat coming off of Veronica’s body. He had to do it, it was now or never.  
He took a deep breath in "Um... Veronica?" he asked. 

"Yes Sherlock?" she said breathlessly. 

"Could I... would... would it be okay if I... if I kissed you?" he asked,

Veronica smiled and nodded her head. They both leaned in slowly, Sherlock cupped her face, and Veronica grabbed his shirt collar. Then it happened. Their lips touched and it felt like lightening. However as quickly as it happened it was over. Sherlock stood up and grabbed Veronica's hand to help her stand. "Good night Veronica." Sherlock smiled.  
Veronica stood on her tip toes and kissed Sherlock on the lips. She smiled back "Good night Sherlock." She said


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica had only slept around 2 hours that night, she was so giddy over her kiss with Sherlock. It made her feel special that it was the first for both of them. She remembered the way his lips felt on hers it gave her a bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. By the time she decided to roll out of bed it was 10, she and Sherlock were going into town today for lunch. She frowned as she began to get dressed in a cute outfit. Usually she didn't care what she wore in front of Sherlock, however, she felt different now. It was like she had to look her best for him. Veronica shook the thought out of her head and continued to get ready and finished around 45 minutes later. Out her window she could see the taxi Sherlock had called for them. She walked down and Sherlock was waiting for her.

The ride to the Italian restaurant was quiet. But thankfully it was short, Sherlock got lasagna, and Veronica got spaghetti. The man serving them was so polite, he brought out a rose and a candle and put them on the table to create a romantic atmosphere. 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. "You're wearing makeup." Sherlock mumbled.

"Oh... yeah I am... I thought it made me look nicer." Veronica smiled and continued to eat.

Sherlock continued to stare at her, he observed the way the mascara made her lashes thicker and fuller, and the way her eyeliner made her big doe eyes even bigger. He liked it... but he liked the way she looked natural too. He smiled "I think you have a very nice natural beauty also..." he mumbled.

Veronica flushed and looked down at her food. Soon they were finished "What would you care to do?" Sherlock asked.

Veronica looked outside smiled "Care to walk in the park?" she asked. Sherlock smiled back and they walked a few blocks to a small park with a wooded path that went through it. Veronica grabbed Sherlock's hand and ran to the park with him. They continued to hold hands as they walked through the wooded path, which turned out to be a lot longer than they thought.

"Veronica this path is so long." Sherlock whined "Also... it looks rather cloudy out."

Veronica frowned "Oh hush it’s always cloudy." They continued walking and got back to the park when it started to rain. Veronica and Sherlock ran to a small hooded picnic area.

Sherlock frowned "Looks like it won’t clear up for a while." He said looking out to what was now a torrential down pore. He looked over to Veronica who was taking her sandals off. Sherlock frowned "What are you doing?" He asked.

Veronica grinned "I'm going to play in the rain are you coming." She ran out and grinned "Come on it feels amazing!"

Sherlock frowned and ran out after Veronica "Come on you'll get sick!" He shouted.

Veronica continued to grin "You'll have to catch me if you want me to." She said and ran Sherlock groaned and ran after her. Despite his long legs Veronica was faster. She was currently in a fit of giggles till she slipped in some slick mud and fell "Oof." it knocked the wind out of her.  
Sherlock ran up huffing "This is even worse. You're probably hurt."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it I'm fine." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. He fell next to her and they both soaked up the rain "You leave tomorrow." She said and frowned

Sherlock frowned as well "Yes... I try not to think about it." He said and looked over to Veronica. They made eye contact; Veronica smiled and Sherlock smiled back and then they locked lips, their tongues danced as Sherlock pulled Veronica closer and squeezed her into his chest. Veronica laced her hands through his now wet curly hair and they kissed in the rain. Unlike their first kiss this one felt like fire, but good fire. It was passion, and the desperation of needing to be closer.

They pulled apart huffing for air and smiled at each other. "Does this make us... you know... a couple?" Veronica asked.

Sherlock smiled "I suppose so." He said and sat up smiling. "Perhaps we should get a taxi back home?" he asked. Veronica nodded her head and the two stood up and flagged a taxi down then headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Sherlock left for school. He was dreading having to see those awful boys again. This time Veronica was coming with to help move things which made life slightly better.

They arrived at the school, the dorms were in a large brick building, attached to it was the mess hall. All around there were boys and their parents checking in and moving suitcases; overall it was chaotic. The lines for checking were grouped by last names. Sherlock was in G- H after ten minutes of waiting they reached the check in table and Sherlock received forms and paperwork, he was assigned a room and roommate whose name was Connor Jackson. Sherlock visibly shuttered, Veronica frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock ignored it and continued walking towards the steps that led to the bedrooms.

His room number was 146E thankfully on the first level they wandered the halls till they found the room. Connor was already unpacking with his parents, Sherlock kept his head low and his shoulders slumped. He walked into the room with Veronica and his parents following they dropped the things off, his parents left to fill paperwork out as did Connor's.

Sherlock lifted his suitcase up and unzipped it, Veronica began taking things out and hanging them up and putting them in drawers, as did Sherlock.

"Well if it isn't the freak... have a decent holiday?" Connor said.

Sherlock frowned and so did Veronica. "Yes... I suppose you could say it was enjoyable." He mumbled.

Connor grinned "I bet you missed me didn't you? Well this year will be much more fun." Connor walked over towards Veronica and smirked

"I see you brought a lady friend. And my my what a looker you are." He said and started to play with Veronica's hair "And what possibly could have possessed you to date this freak of nature?"

Veronica swatted his hand away "Don’t fucking touch me. Perhaps it is because he doesn’t possess the same amount of brain cells as a fruit fly." She said and walked back to Sherlock’s suitcase.

"Oohh she's feisty I like it! What’s your name love? "

"Fuck off it’s none of your damn business." She said and continued going about her business.

Connor frowned "Hm. Well then." He said and turned back to his stuff. "You better you better get ready freak because me and the boys will make this year hell." He said and left slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock sighed "I'm sorry you had to meet him." He mumbled

Veronica smiled and turned his face to her "It's fine Sherlock. I'll miss you when we leave." She said and gave him a small peck. Sherlock pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Veronica smiled and kissed him back.

Sherlock pulled away "I'll miss you too" he said hugged her. "Sixteen weeks and you'll be home. Just count down the days." Veronica said and smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock laughed a bit. "I’ll count the minutes."

"Oh and don't forget to write me that song! I want ready by Christmas" Veronica grinned.

Sherlock smiled "I'll have it done I promise"

"Good now let’s unpack." Veronica said and smiled. They let each other go and began to take more things out and put them in various places. Once they were done Mr. and Mrs. Holmes came back.

Mrs. Holmes grinned "My you two work fast. Well I suppose we best be off!" She said and hugged Sherlock and kissed his cheek, his father gave him a hug as well, and Veronica waved with a small smile and mouthed "Sixteen weeks." And then they turned their separate ways and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR DRUG USE AND REFERENCES... and yes I used ideas from Breaking Bad...

The weeks for Sherlock have gone by dreadfully slow. Rooming with Connor made it even more dreadful, however writing Veronica's song helped him hold onto his sanity. But, it also distracted him from his studies and with December approaching that also meant the semester ending which also meant exams. Today was Sunday, so while the other boys were off to religious services, Sherlock stayed back and headed to the labs to study for his chemistry. Alone. In. Peace.

At least that's what he thought until he entered and saw a scrawny kid with patches of scruff on his face. " 'ello." The kid spoke.

"Shouldn't you be with all the other fools worshiping some invented super being?" Sherlock said bitterly.

The kid smirked "Shouldn't you?" he retorted. "Bill... Bill Wiggins. And you're the kid that everyone picks on aren't you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "How nice of you to point it out." He began setting up his titration equipment. "Are you in here for chemistry too?"

Bill smirked and looked at his mixture "Hmmm... you could say that." He mixed it around and poured solutions in. "Here take one of these you'll need it" he gave Sherlock a gas mask.

"Why do I think this isn’t for chemistry" Sherlock said as he put the mask on and scammed over the chemicals. "Are you cooking meth?" he asked looking shocked.

Bill Wiggins nodded his head "Yup. The lab equipment here lets me make nearly perfect crystals."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and focused on his titrating. His mask kept fogging up every time he exhaled. He grew more frustrated by the second. "Shut up." Sherlock snapped.

Bill looked up confused "What?"

"I said shut up. Your thinking and its annoying."

Bill smirked. "You my friend could use some Mary Jane."

Sherlock frowned "No... i don't do drugs."

"You sure mate? It would calm your nerves. Help ya focus." Sherlock looked down and ignored Bill. "Just... ya know hit me up. Dorm 132." Bill said grinning.

Sherlock began putting his things away. Once he was finished he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Since he couldn't study in peace he decided to go back to his room. There he was met with the constant banter of his jerk roommate. He meandered over to the library, which most people thought of as a social area. He thought back what Bill Wiggins had offered.

Sherlock made his way to dorm 32 and knocked on the door, Bill opened the door and clouds of smoke puffed out "Aye Shezza you showed. Come in hurry." He said and pulled Sherlock in.

Sherlock frowned it smelled like skunk and the room was hazy "Shezza?" He asked. "Yeah mate Sherlock is way too long to say. Here I'm going to pack you a fatty." Bill said grinning as he pulled out a wooden tobacco pipe then he pulled out a plastic bag of dried green and brown, he pulled out some buds and broke them apart and stuffed it into the tobacco pipe. It took a few minutes before he was finished packing. He pulled out a simple bic lighter and handed it to Sherlock "I'll give you the first hit." Sherlock fumbled with the pipe and the lighter he lit the green and inhaled and coughed, well more like hacked. Bill doubled over in laughter "Try again one more." He tried again and this inhaled deeply held it, and exhaled through his nose, his pupils grew to the size of saucers, and the world around him began to slow down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING REFERENCES TO DRUG USE

The last couple months Sherlock frequented dorm 32. Usually once in the morning and then once at night. Today, Veronica was to visit however, Sherlock was in a drug induced haze. He was in Bill's room sharing a bowl of the marijuanas. He had about an hour till she arrived for the day.

The time slowly whittled away; there were 15 minutes left. Sherlock stumbled back to his dorm and cleaned up. He brushed his teeth put in eye drops and changed his clothes. Soon he heard her knocking at the door "Come in!" Sherlock called.  
Veronica let herself in "Sherlock!" I missed you!" She cried and ran at him. Sherlock failed to catch her and they fell to the ground which resulted in laughter from the both of them. Veronica rolled off Sherlock; they looked at each other and laughed again. "We   
should probably get off the floor." She said and smiled.

Sherlock groaned like a child and wrapped his arms around her "But I don't want to." He said and nuzzled his face into her chest.

Veronica laughed and smiled "Come on let’s get up." She said and sat up only to be tugged down by Sherlock

"Come on Veronica cuddle with me." Sherlock whined.

Veronica arched her brow "You're acting quite strange Sherlock." She said and sat up.

Sherlock frowned "No I'm not." He said quickly.

Veronica frowned back "Yes... Yes you are Sherlock."

"Your parents are divorcing." Sherlock said.

Veronica frowned "How?" She asked

"How did I know? You have gained a significant amount of weight, around 6.3 pounds if I need to be exact, mostly around your thighs and breast, which is quite alright with me, but this is a result of stress eating. You also took off the necklace your father   
gave you, which I could only assume is because you are upset with him. I figured it wasn't something petty."

Veronica consciously pulled her knees up to her chin. "So that's what you figured?" she asked looking down at her knees." Well... you know what I figured out?" She asked

Sherlock smiled smugly and sat up "Please... Impress me."

"I can see your track marks you fucking junkie." Veronica spat and stood up.

Sherlock looked shocked, sure enough he forgot to roll down his sleeves there were little holes and bruises in the pit of his elbow.

Veronica had tears begin to well up in her eyes "Sherlock. How could you?" She said and buried her face in arms.

"Veronica I... I..." Sherlock couldn't lie to her; that was another effect she had on him. He couldn't lie about something like this.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but I don't think we should be together anymore." It broke her heart to say it, and made her physically sick. It broke Sherlock's too, he hated seeing her leave him. 

“Good bye Sherlock. I hope one day you realize you’re throwing your life away.” She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She stood up and left the room and slammed the door. 

Sherlock sat and watched her leave, right now his only solace was in his needle and tourniquet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Attempted rape

15 years later...

Veronica frowned yet another girl taken, raped, and. She plopped the newspaper down on the counter in her bakery and sighed. When were these going to stop? She wondered and began to lock up her store. It was dark out and Veronica needed to stay late to finish up cakes for a few events still. Close to 10 o'clock she left and began to walk the three blocks to her tiny flat. 

Two sets of footsteps followed behind her, Veronica began to quicken her pace and so would the steps behind her. She turned around and saw two brutish men. She turned to run but they were too quick; one grabbed her and drug her squirming body behind a building away from prying eyes and the other followed. She was now paralyzed with fear "Ello miss... we just want a little fun with you." His breath smelled awful. But there was no mistaking that these were the two men in the newspaper.

This is it, Veronica thought I’m going to die with my body disgraced and humiliated. She thought and started to cry and beg to be let go.

"If... if you let me go I won’t tell anyone." She said trembling with fear.

The man roared in anger "You shut your whore mouth!" And slapped her across the face. 

The metallic taste of blood was present in her mouth. The man grinned "I know a better way to shut you up." By now she was sobbing as she was forced to her knees. One of the men had a large hand on her head while the other fiddled with his belt. 

BANG

Veronica froze, had she been shot? The two other men froze too, had they been shot? 

The figure of a short man stepped closer she trembled still, since he had a gun that made him worse. He waved the gun at the two men "All right step away from her. I don't want to have to shoot you both." He said. For being short, he was quite brave. "Now against the wall." He said and the two men walked towards the wall where he cuffed them both and walked over to Veronica. "Are you alright miss?" He asked.

Veronica shook her head yes "It's okay I'm a doctor, come here." He said and put the gun on the ground. Veronica walked over timidly and he looked at her face "Just a split lip." He said and smiled.

Veronica smiled back "Are you an officer too?" She asked.

The man shook his head no "I'm not but they should be on their way." He laughed a bit to himself "Gun shots are the fastest way to call them." 

Veronica laughed a bit and surely enough the sirens were wailing in the distance. "So what is my hero's name?" She asked.

"John Watson. Yours?" he said and offered her a hand to shake.

"Veronica Matthews." She said smiling. 

The police soon arrived and a frenzy of reporters. The two horrible men were taken away, and the DI offered her a ride home which she gladly accepted. 

Veronica looked out the window and saw Mr. Watson standing next a tall man in a belstaff. coat with a mop of hair. Veronica nearly choked "Sherlock?" She mumbled pressing her face to the glass.


	13. Chapter 13

Veronica continued staring out the window. "Sherlock?" DI Lestrade asked "You know him?"

"Well I suppose we were really close friends at one time." She smiled softly remembering, but her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I can't imagine Sherlock having very many friends he can be kind of a dick, when he's in that mind palace thing of his." Greg let out a soft laugh.

"Mind palace…" Veronica said quietly. "I was the one who gave him that idea."

Greg pulled up to Veronica's flat "If you wouldn't tomorrow coming down to the station for some questions tomorrow about... tonight."

Veronica sighed and nodded, at least they weren’t doing it tonight. "Sure! First thing tomorrow morning." She said and got out of the car.

DI Lestrade frowned, the last time he heard about Veronica was when he first met Sherlock, and he was always in that heroine induced coma. Greg frowned he could remember it plain as day, he’d pick Sherlock up off the streets and take him to a holding cell. He’d grab on to Greg’s coat and sob into it “Why does Veronica hate me? Why did she leave me?” sometimes he would be angry “That bitch thinks she is better than me huh? Wait till I see that lying face I’ll love you forever all of it bloody lies!” Greg would just sit in the cell with him till he passed out. It was a daily occurrence, thank the lord it hasn’t happened for years. Greg frowned at his memories and drove back to his house where his cheating wife awaited to tell him how useless he was.

The next day Veronica was flustered "Oh no what if Sherlock's at the station..." she thought and looked over at her Norwich terrier Sigmund and frowned “Sig what if he's there." Sigmund responded with licking her face. "Sig people aren't like dogs. I just can't go around licking who ever’s face I want!" she sighed and quickly got ready and put her pea coat on and flagged a taxi down.

Around 20 minutes past and she was at the station. She sighed and walked in and up to the reception desk "Hello I am here to see DI Lestrade."

The woman looked up "Name please"

"Name? Oh I'm Veronica Matthews." she smiled at the woman.

"If you could sit and wait a few minutes the detective inspector will be out in a few." the woman went back to her typing.

Veronica blew her bangs out of her face and sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair. She was surrounded by silence and cheap magazines. Suddenly the glass door was violently ripped open and a tall mop haired man in a billowing black coat and a short neatly trimmed man walked through the door.

Veronica held her breath and sat as still as she could hoping the familiar face wouldn't see her. She figured John was needed for questioning like she was and Sherlock just tagged along.

Sherlock tugged on the door the lead out of the waiting area "You had the door locked?" he asked sounding confused.

The woman looked up "Greg doesn't like it when you barge in while he's busy so we had a buzzer installed." John chuckled and Sherlock stood there visually upset. Now if you can sit down that'd be great. "

Sherlock huffed and sat down as did John. Dr. Watson looked at Veronica "Veronica! Fancy seeing you here! "

Sherlock tensed and looked at Veronica his whole body tensed and he swallowed thickly "Heh... Heh..." she coughed "Hello Dr. Watson."

"Oh how rude of me this is Sherlock my roommate." John said. "Sherlock this is Veronica the girl I saved from being attacked by those two hooligan."

Sherlock looked at Veronica and tried reading her but his mind was blank he couldn't focus in on anything. His palms got hot and his mouth got dry. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Air. He needed air.

Veronica went pale, then she felt sick, then she began to sob uncontrollably. John was confused wondering what he had done wrong and Sherlock got up and left the station.


	14. Chapter 14

John got up and rushed towards the direction Sherlock left in "Bloody hell... Sherlock!" he called.

Lestrade opened the door and watched the chaos upfront of him. He sighed and shook his head. He went over to Veronica "Let's get you out of this mess." he smiled lightly and Veronica hiccupped, nodded, and followed him.

Meanwhile John had caught up to Sherlock who was lighting up a cigarette. "Bloody hell Sherlock. Why on earth is that poor girl terrified of you?" John said and smacked the cigarette out of his hand.

"She's not." Sherlock snapped. "She's... Just someone I never expected to see again." he said and frowned at his now soiled cancer stick. He turned sharply back towards the station and walked back in. Once again he pulled at the door only to sadly find it locked.

Roughly 15 minutes later Veronica looked at him silently and left the station. Sherlock called after her "Veronica! Veronica, please don't run away from me."

Veronica stopped and kept her back away from him. "Sherlock?" she asked in a small voice.

He towered over her small form the shadow looked over her. But it was strangely comforting. She turned around and buried her face into his chest and continued sobbing. He held her like this for a while. Several minutes passed until she stopped. "Oh God 

Sherlock I never expected to see you again... You must think I'm insane for reacting like this." She said and laughed a bit.

Veronica reached up and touched his face probably to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She touched his forearms "I'm clean..." he said softly looking down at her, "It was hard... And got worse when you left me. But I did it." he gave a small smile and cupped her face.

Veronica grinned and began to cry again "I'm sorry I'm so emotional I'm not usually like this." she smiled "But I'm proud of you Sherlock. You are strong.¬" his name slid out smooth like butter it made his knees weak. He pressed his forehead against hers and they stood there like that.

John and Lestrade stood just outside of the station watching their private and intimate moment. "You know... Whenever we would pick him up. I'd hear him talk of a Veronica in his high ramblings. I could tell she was important, but I had no idea she was this important. "Lestrade chuckled. "Should I bring him in for questioning?"

John smiled at his friend "Nah, I think we need to give them a few minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go happiness for Sherlock and his young lover... I think this would be a nice place to end... But I would like to continue more... However it is up to my readers!! Shall I end it... Or shall continue the story??? I hope you all are happy with it. I felt rather nice when I wrote it. I almost teared up, so I hope at least one person felt that way about it too haha. I may go through later and edit it and maybe make the chapters a bit longer when I feel up to it, I also may write an epilogue at some point too but I suppose it is all up to you people and how you feel about the book. Stay beautiful lovelies!


End file.
